


Another Dance

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "One Dance" finds JJ having another dance at another wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dance

“May I have this dance?” 

JJ looked up from her plate to see a dashing older gentleman in a black tux standing over her, his hand outstretched. JJ blushed. “Yes.”

He led her to the dance floor, pulling her close to his body. “It's a lovely wedding, isn't it?”

“It is,” she agreed. “Everyone seems to be having a good time.”

“The bride was particularly lovely,” he continued.

JJ blushed. “I was rather partial to the groom myself. He was so incredibly handsome.”

He grinned. “It's very clear, at least to me, that he loves her very much.”

“I was thinking that it was very clear, not only to me, but the others around me, that she is very much in love with him,” JJ countered.

“Perhaps, we should just say that they are clearly a couple destined to be,” he suggested.

She nodded at this, feeling a little flush. JJ opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by a tiny tugging on her dress. She glanced down to find Henry staring up at her. “Yes?”

Henry raised his arms. “I dance, too, Mama!”

“Come here, little man.” She went to pick him up, but was beat by her dance partner.

“Mama, you are a boo-ti-ful bride,” Henry told her.

Laughing, JJ asked, “What about Hotch? Is he a handsome groom?”

Henry settled against Hotch's hip, studying him closely. “He's a boo-ti-ful groom.”

“Thank you, Henry,” Hotch chuckled. He pulled JJ back into his arms.

“Can I dance, too?” Jack asked, appearing at JJ's side.

JJ patted his head. “Of course, you can, Jack-Jack. Come here.” She lifted him into her arms over Hotch's protest that she take Henry and he take Jack. She grabbed his arm with her free hand to draw as close to him as possible. “See, all good.”

Hotch rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled at his bride. “I suppose I should get used to my wife always being right.”

“It's for the best, Dad,” Jack told him, patting Hotch's shoulder. The two adults laughed aloud.

“Are you guys having fun?” JJ asked the boys.

Henry nodded. “Lots of fun! Aunt Penny let us eat from the candy table!”

Jack smacked his forehead and hissed, “Henry, you weren't supposed to tell Mom and Dad!”

“Aw,” JJ cooed, tears in her eyes. It was the first time that Jack had called her “Mom”.

“It's a good thing that you two are going home with Aunt Penny,” Hotch commented to draw attention away from JJ's tears.

Jack frowned. “But we want to go with you.”

Henry chimed in. “Yeah, we want to go wiff you.”

“We'll be back in a few days,” JJ assured them. “In the meantime, you guys are going to have lots of fun with Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek. I think Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin are going to take you for a day, too.”

“Ooh, Uncle Dave will let us watch any movie we want, Henry!” Jack informed him.

JJ looked at Hotch, alarmed. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hotch gave a slight shake of his head. “See, you guys won't even miss us.”

Hotch kissed both boys' heads. “But we'll miss you a whole lot.”

“We'll miss you, too, Dad,” Jack reassured him, “maybe just not all the time.” He grew quiet as the song came to an end. “Hey Dad? Can we dance one more dance?”

“We can dance as many dances as you want.”

END


End file.
